Barrier
Biotic barriers use mass effect fields to protect a user from damage similar to that of a kinetic barrier, but with some unique characteristics. Mass Effect Barrier is a biotic talent in Mass Effect. Barrier surrounds the user with a high-gravity mass effect field essentially strengthening the player's shields for a certain period of time (or until the extra points are taken off by damage, whichever comes first). Barriers do not protect against physical damage like melee attacks, debris or environmental hazards. Talent Ranks #'Level 1:' Barrier: Absorbs: 400 points Duration: 10 sec Recharge Time: 60 sec Accuracy Cost: 80% #'Level 2:' Increases Barrier duration to 10.5 sec and shielding to 420. #'Level 3:' Increases Barrier duration to 11 sec and shielding to 440. #'Level 4:' Increases Barrier duration to 11.5 sec and shielding to 460. Unlocks Stasis (Adept). #'Level 5:' Increases Barrier duration to 12 sec and shielding to 480. Unlocks Stasis (Asari Scientist). #'Level 6:' Increases Barrier duration to 12.5 sec and shielding to 500. Unlocks Stasis (Sentinel, Krogan Battlemaster). #'Level 7:' Advanced Barrier: Absorbs: 700 points Duration: 16.5 sec Recharge Time: 50 sec Accuracy Cost: 80% #'Level 8:' Increases Barrier duration to 17 sec and shielding to 720. #'Level 9:' Increases Barrier duration to 17.5 sec and shielding to 740. #'Level 10:' Increases Barrier duration to 18 sec and shielding to 760. #'Level 11:' Increases Barrier duration to 18.5 sec and shielding to 780. #'Level 12:' Master Barrier: Absorbs: 1000 points Duration: 23 sec Recharge Time: 40 sec Accuracy Cost: 80% Specialization Bastions gain Barrier Specialization at level 9. Vanguard Shock Troopers gain Barrier Specialization at level 9. :Level 9: Barrier Specialization: Increases Barrier's shield strength and duration by 25%. Barrier will regenerate 40 shields per second. Player Notes * Barrier Specialization shield strength bonus stacks additively with Biotic Amp Power Bonus. Fully developed Bastion with Savant X is capable of producing Barrier with a base shield strength of 1650. *In Mass Effect: Ascension, Hendel Mitra uses a Barrier to protect himself during an incident in the Jon Grissom Academy's cafeteria. The way Hendel uses Barrier is more akin to the in-game stationary geth barriers than in-game Barriers used by biotics. Classes These classes have access to the Barrier talent: *Adept *Sentinel *Vanguard Unlockable *Asari Scientist *Krogan Battlemaster Mass Effect 2 Barrier is a biotic power in Mass Effect 2. Barrier spawns a mass effect field that soaks up huge amounts of damage. Power Ranks *'Rank 1' **'Recharge Time': 12.00 seconds **'Duration': 60.00 seconds **'Barrier Strength': +25.00% of maximum shields *'Rank 2' **'Recharge Time': 12.00 seconds **'Duration': 60.00 seconds **'Barrier Strength': +50.00% of maximum shields *'Rank 3' **'Recharge Time': 12.00 seconds **'Duration': 60.00 seconds **'Barrier Strength': +75.00% of maximum shields Rank 4 Choose to evolve the power into one of the following, Heavy Barrier *Your barrier is nearly impenetrable, shrugging off even heavy weapons. **'Recharge Time': 12.00 seconds **'Duration': 60.00 seconds **'Barrier Strength': +100.00% of maximum shields Improved Barrier *Your barrier lasts a few critical seconds longer. **'Recharge Time': 12.00 seconds **'Duration': 180.00 seconds **'Barrier Strength': +75.00% of maximum shields Player Notes *Barrier is functionally the same as Fortification and Geth Shield Boost, and differs only slightly from the Improved evolution of the latter. **Barrier, being a biotic ability, is eligible for Biotic Upgrades (such as Cool Down), while Fortification is not. *Barrier is unique among the four Mass Effect 2 "armor powers" (the other three being Tech Armor, Fortification, and Geth Shield Boost) in that it does not have an activation animation. This absence is actually an advantage, as it means that Shepard can activate Barrier while stunned/under fire - for example, while staggered by a pyro's flame stream. It also fits the mental flavor of a biotic ability. *Barrier and most of the other armour powers are able to be activated when your shields are down, thus giving you a quick recharge of your barrier. However, be wary that health does not recover from this and should the barrier go down before you are able to regenerate your normal armour, your health will still be compromised. *In Mass Effect 2, both barrier evolutions already have a duration far in excess of their cooldown. More duration can therefore prove redundant for many strategies (the Barrier can simply be refreshed if it is about to lapse). *If choosing this talent for a Soldier or Infiltrator, then the long duration is very helpful since this allows for a greater use of Adrenaline Rush or Tactical Cloak without the cooldown for Barrier getting in the way. *Although Barrier is biotic, the bonus from Barrier is added to your total current shields. Barrier therefore expires only when the duration expires or if your shield is ever completely collapsed. *The graphical effect for Barrier fades much more quickly than Fortification does, and the only way to verify your true current shield maximum is on the Squad tab of the main menu. Availability *Shepard via Advanced Training *Jacob Taylor (Loyalty Power) Mass Effect 3 Power Ranks Rank 1: Barrier Reinforce armor with this biotic field. Detonate the field to lift and dangle nearby targets. Reduce all forms of damage taken. Slows power use by 60% (50% multiplayer). *'Recharge Speed:' 10 sec *'Damage Reduction:' 15% (25% multiplayer) *'Blast Damage:' 90 (500 multiplayer) *'Blast Radius:' 3 m Rank 2: Recharge Increase recharge speed after detonation by 25%. *'Recharge Speed:' 8 sec *'Damage Reduction:' 15% (25% multiplayer) *'Blast Damage:' 127 (650 multiplayer) *'Blast Radius:' 3.90 m Rank 3: Blast Effect Increase damage, force, and radius of the detonation by 20%. *'Recharge Speed:' 8 sec *'Damage Reduction:' 15% (25% multiplayer) *'Blast Damage:' 135 (750 multiplayer) *'Blast Radius:' 4.50 m Rank 4: Blast Effect/Barrier Strength Blast Effect Increase damage, force, and radius of the detonation by 30%. *'Recharge Speed:' 8 sec *'Damage Reduction:' 15% (25% multiplayer) *'Blast Damage:' 162 (900 multiplayer) *'Blast Radius:' 5.40 m Barrier Strength Decrease damage taken by 5%. *'Recharge Speed:' 8 sec *'Damage Reduction:' 20% (30% multiplayer) *'Blast Damage:' 135 (750 multiplayer) *'Blast Radius:' 4.50 m Rank 5: Shield Recharge/Power Synergy Shield Recharge Increase shield regeneration rate by 15% while Barrier is active. Power Synergy Increase damage and force by 25% (30% multiplayer) while Barrier is active. Rank 6: Power Recharge/Barrier Strength Power Recharge Reduce power speed penalty by 30%. Barrier Strength Increase damage protection by 10%. *'Recharge Speed:' 8 sec *'Damage Reduction:' 25% (35% multiplayer) Effect, 30% (40% multiplayer) Strength *'Blast Damage:' 162 (900 multiplayer) Effect, 135 (750 multiplayer) Strength *'Blast Radius:' 5.40 m (Blast Effect), 4.50 m (Barrier Strength) Player Notes Barrier's detonation deals 1.5x damage to barriers.http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/347/index/9822648#13558922 Rank 2 shows an increase of 25% recharge speed (for the in game text) but when selected Blast Damage and Blast Radius also increase by 30%. *The power use penalty at Rank 1 Barrier is not 60% (50% multiplayer) overall reduction to Power Recharge Speed, but a 60% (50% multiplayer) points reduction of the Power Recharge Speed. Ex: If you have +200% Power Recharge Speed when looking at the weapons screen, activating Rank 1 Barrier reduces that Power Recharge Speed to +140% (+150% multiplayer). *The power speed penalty reduction of 30% at Rank 6 Barrier reduces the penalty down to 30% (20% multiplayer). 60% (50% multiplayer) points penalty (Rank 1) - 30% points penalty reduction (Rank 6) = 30% (20% multiplayer) Power Recharge Speed points penalty. Ex: If you have +200% Power Recharge Speed, activating Rank 6 Barrier only reduces your Power Recharge Speed to +170% (+180% multiplayer). ;Mechanics *Barrier activates instantly, with no character animation; the screen turns bluish-purple for a few seconds and this eventually disappears. *Detonation of Barrier is instantaneous, but leaves the player exposed for a short while as a short animation of the character throwing his/her head backwards is shown. *Blast damage from detonating Barrier will NOT go through walls and cover. **If the player is behind walls or cover, and detonates the field, only nearby enemies that are not obstructed by walls or cover within the blast zone will be affected by the blast. **Short cover behaves like a full solid wall and will stop the blast from propagating. Even if the player is standing next to the cover and the enemy is right on the other side of the cover no blast damage will occur. ;Strategies *A character with the Rank 5 Power Synergy evolution and Rank 6 Power Recharge evolution will have a slightly increased damage-per-second from powers while Barrier is active than without Barrier. Availability *'Single Player:' Kaidan Alenko, Commander Shepard (Bonus Power), Urdnot Wrex, Jacob Taylor *'Multiplayer:' Krogan Battlemaster Vanguard, Krogan Shaman Adept References de:Barriere es:Barrier it:Barriera pl:Bariera ru:Барьер uk:Бар'єр Category:Talents Category:Biotics Category:Powers Category:Mass Effect Category:Mass Effect 2 Category:Mass Effect 3 Category:Multiplayer